


tu y yo en tiempos de guerra

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>habra continuacion.....</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Tu Tambien desconfiarias

Aun no confio en el , ni en sus palabras al ayudar a Scott con el loco ese con extensión de garras , yo conozco al theo de 4to grado y no es como el que se presento hace unos días , se que en todo el Tiempo que ha pasado las personas cambian y el cambio mucho en lo físico y vaya que tiene un gran físico  
\- que por que estoy pensando en eso, bueno como se -  
No se que ha pasado con el en todos estos años , pero al decir " también regrese por ti stiles"  
Cuando el dijo eso fue cuando despertó ese se podría decir 6to sentido que las mujeres tienen pero obviamente no soy mujer haha, pero bueno en 4to recuerdo que el era mas amigo de Scott que mío y claro es muy raro que regresara diciendo eso , se que todos al haber ayudado a Scott le agradecen y por eso ya lo tienen en un buen concepto y de Scott ni me sorprende que ya lo este pensando en integrar a su manada con lo confiado que el es.......

Se que algo trama y se que si estuvieras aquí también lo sospecharias , desde lo que paso en México ninguno de los chicos ha tenido contacto con el , solo yo días después de que el y breaden se fueron recibí un mensaje de texto de el 

-Stiles este es mi numero de celular ,  
es curioso se que tu eres el único  
que le dara un buen uso y que cuando necesites me contactaras  
DH.-  
Wow derek nunca había visto tantas palabras juntas fue lo primero que pensé y que solo respondí con un - Gracias-  
Y cuando firmamos en el estante y vi esas iniciales que inmediatamente me recordaron a el , junte todas mis fuerzas para no llamarle y contarle lo de el regreso de theo y mis sospechas , y me propuse esperar y como en los casos de mentes criminales esperar a que cometa un error , si eso haré esperar a que cometa un error


	2. Conociendo al Enemigo

Empezando el dia hice mi rutina de siempre me levante me bañe desayune un poco y cepille mis dientes y como mi padre estaba de turno me dirigi a la comisaria para ver como se entontraba y de paso contarle lo que había pasado el otro dia con el regreso de theo raeken y el loco de las super garras  
Papa se que hay algo malo en el lo siento , es como un sexto sentido que detecta lo malo y ha funcionado otras veces y aparte el es un lobo- dije  
Tu sales con una mujer coyote , todavía no se bien que se supone que es Kira , pero auqbe el sea lobo no es suficiente motivo para que se inicie una investigación solo si también lo sospecha otra persona - dijo   
Entonces mire a parrish y le dije a mi papa - puede que si la haya- mmmm tiene algo diferente - que es? , que es lo diferente que hay en ti -le dije acercabdome y casi olfatearlo como si haciéndolo fuera a encontrar una respuesta  
\- solo vete a la escuela stiles-   
El viaje resulto en silencio con la música baja y rb mi cabeza ideas locas de como hacer confesar a theo  
Al llegar me recibe malia con un beso apasionado y rudo como los que ella me acostumbra dar  
Que tienes?- me pregunta   
Mmm nada - digo desganado  
A lo lejos theo desciende de su camioneta   
Okey por que sospechas tanto de ese chico eh? - me pregunta   
Por que conozco al theo de 4to grado y comparado con este ,no se parece nada - dije   
Aun no entiendo por que lo haces el tiene un buen cabello , cuerpo perfecto y es hot , yo mas bien creo que deberías preocuparte- dijo malia  
Ohh gracias- le dije y me retire mientras theo a lo lejos nos saludaba

 

Las clases transcurrieron con los profesores presentándose y explicando sus clases y la oportunidad que tienen de cambiar de clase en 2 semanas si es que no están dando el suficiente rendimiento en ellas 

Hasta que llego un tiempo libre en mi horario y que casualmente Scott también lo tiene y se que theo también lo tiene gracias a la secretaria del insituto que era amiga de mi madre que conseguí el horario  
*flashback*  
Por favor señorita evans -decía stiles  
Stiles no puedo darte horarios de otros alumnos, no se ni para que lo vas a ultilizar- decía la secretaria  
esta bien lo diré ,theo es un viejo amigo que no veo desde 4to año y ya sabes queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido , en realidad es muy buen amigo - dijo stiles - además seria como hacerle un favor a mi madre , por favor. Hazlo por Claudia - decía stiles   
Esta bien stiles solo por Claudia y por que se ve que son muy buenos amigos -dijo la secretaria evans y de inmediato se ponía a teclear y a imprimir el horario   
Nada de esto a nadie stilinski- dijo mientras le daba el horario en la mano  
Esta bien entiendo y muchas gracias en nombre de nuestra amistad - decia stiles   
Con el papel en las manos salía y se digia con paso veloz a buscar a Scott para hablar con el mentiroso de theo, al cual lo encontraba en los escalones de concreto a las afueras del instituto  
Hey que haces – le dije   
Mmm tengo un periodo libre y tu?- me preguntaba   
Yo igual y sabes quien mas ehh ….. exacto theo raeken asi que vamos – le dije y de inmediato me siguió  
No se y no quiero saber como conseguiste ese horario , y creo que también ya sabes que esta en mi clase de biología avanzada – me dijo Scott mientras íbamos a prisa por el pasillo  
Lo encontramos andando por el pasillo y le dijimos que nos siguiera hasta el area de lockers y cuando estábamos ahí el solo empezó a contar como fue transformado en lobo   
-Todo ocurrió cuando estaba practicando skate en la alberca vacia de un vecino y cuando intente hacer un movimiento no se por que lo intente siendo que no soy muy bueno y que apenas estoy aprendiendo supongo que ese dia me sentía muy concentrado en lo que hacia por que perdi la nocion del tiempo y de pronto era de noche hasta que vi que las luces de la calle estaban encendidas , como les dije no soy muy bueno y en mi ultimo intento me cai y me hice mucho daño en realidad mucho daño estaba sentado en el fondo de la piscina retorciéndome del dolor y me di cuenta de algo no había escuchado la patineta caer al suelo cuando voltee hacia arriba ahí estaba el sosteniendo mi tabla con unas garras llenas de sangre y unos ojos rojos , vino rápidamente hacia mi que apenas tuve la oportunidad de darme la vuelta antes de que me mordiera justo aquí- dijo theo y   
*tocaba su abdomen por encima de su playera* 

No fue un accidente , el quería transformarte – dijo Scott  
Eso es cierto , entonces ¿ por que no eres parte de su manada? , ¿ por que no volvió por ti?- yo pregunte  
Por que cuando llego mi primera luna llena , el había muerto – dijo theo  
¿ como sabes eso?- le pregunte   
Conoci a otro miembro de su manada unas semanas después y me conto que el alfa que me mordió había sido asesinado por sus propios betas , eran los gemelos – dijo theo  
*Scott me hizo una mirada de wow*   
Scott , escucha mis latidos. Te estoy diciendo la verdad – le decía a Scott  
Cierto , o simplemente sabes como regular tu ritmo cardiaco – le dije enfrentándolo  
¿Por qué mentiría?- respondió theo  
Por que a lo mejor no eres quien dices ser – le dije  
En cuarto de primaria tenias un inhalador , yo también tenia uno y recuerdo ese dia que acabe en la oficina de la enfermera con un ataque de asma , uno malo realmente malo estaba esperando a que me llevaran a emergencias estaba esperando al director , tu Scott me dijiste lo que pasaría , cuando te llevan a emergencias por asma , como te ponen oxigeno y una via intravenosa con prednisona, lo hiciste parecer fácil como si todo fuera a estar bien . He sido yo mismo todo este tiempo , Todos saben que los lobos solitarios, no lo consiguen solos…… juro que soy el mismo niño de cuarto de primaria esperaba que tu también *suena el timbre de la siguiente hora* será mejor que no llegue tarde a clase ,ustedes no son los únicos a los que necesito impresionar. – termino diciendo theo lo que hacia reir un poco a Scott  
*Scott me dio una mirada diciendo “te lo dije”  
No , no me mires asi – le dije   
Tenemos que darle el beneficio de la duda- me dijo  
No esta vez okey , tengo razón hay algo raro en el. Puedo sentirlo . – le respondi  
Lydia es la médium , no tu – me dijo yéndose   
Ella no es una médium, es una banshee ¿okey?hay una diferencia – le grite 

habra continuacion.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habra continuacion.....


End file.
